1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a display apparatus, a display system having a plurality of display apparatuses, and a method for controlling the display system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is a device for displaying visual information corresponding to an electrical signal to a user. For example, the display apparatus may include a television, a computer monitor, and various mobile terminals (e.g., a smartphone, a tablet PC, etc.).
For example, the display apparatus may include a cathode ray tube (CRT) display device, a light emitting diode (LED) display device, an organic light emitting diode (OLED) display device, an active-matrix organic light emitting diode (AM OLED) display device, a liquid crystal display (LCD) device, a plasma display panel (PDP) display device, an electronic paper display device, or the like.
A plurality of display apparatuses may be interconnected through a cable or the like. The interconnected display apparatuses may display the same or different images as necessary.